Spring Break in Boston
by coltsrock4ever
Summary: What will happen when the SS Tipton docks in Boston and Zack, Cody, and Bailey decide to take a visit? Read and see... Also I already started this so don't just read the prologue there's some more chapter/chapters after this.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Just wanted to test out my ideas and see if they were good enough here… XD!!! The S.S. Tipton docks near Boston and since it's spring break the twins decide to go see their mom. But will the kids bring a guest with them read and see. It's going to bee 7 days of classic Suite life disasters…Arwin, Estaban, and Maddie join the good 'ol fun. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot.


	2. Chapter 1:Packing

Chapter 1: Packing

Zack- Oh man!!!!

Cody-What's wrong

Zack-I'll tell you what's wrong my pudding's gone!

Cody- Okay…

(Woody enters the room)

Woody- What are you guys doing?

Cody- We're packing to go visit our mother in Boston

Woody- Can I come???

Cody-Sorry Woody but I don't think my mom can stand your farts.

Woody- (Cries and runs out of room)

Zack- Woodster come back!!! (Chases Woody)

As Cody finishes packing he goes to the sky deck to get a smoothie and meets Bailey there.

Bailey- Hey

Cody-Hey Bailey how's it going?

Bailey-Good, London's been packing non-stop 'cause she's going to stay at the Tipton for Spring Break, been keeping me up for days.

Cody-Well there's a thing I really need to talk to you about…

Bailey-Shoot

Cody- Well I'm sort of going to the hotel to visit my mom too.

Bailey- That's okay I just wanted to spend time with you this break (starts to tear up)

Cody-Oh Bailey don't cry…………….. Wait I have a solution why don't you come with us?

Bailey- No I don't want to bother you guys…

Cody-No big my mom's has been waiting a long time to meet you!

Bailey- Okay I'll go pack my stuff.

Cody kisses her on the cheeks and they say bye for now.

Suddenly Cody sees London carrying her many suitcases

Cody-isn't that at the least bit heavy?

London- Cody when you've been to as many shopping trips as I have it makes you a stronger more intellectual person.

Cody- **sigh** What's your name?

London- I know it starts with an S. Don't bother me I'm trying to go to my limo…

Cody- London wait we haven't doc…….

London- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **splash**

Cody- Seriously even Woody could figure that out… Hmmm could he?

AN:Sorry but my chapters are amazingly short XD.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival in Boston

Chapter 2:Arrival in Boston

Zack : Ahhh the sweet Boston smell.

The four friends walked off the boat at the same time Cody and Bailey holding hands.

Cody- Bailey don' be nervous my mom won't bite.

Carey pulls up in her car and waves at the 3 friends.

Zack- Mommy you're here (he runs to the car)

Bailey- You're 100% sure your mother won't mind.

Cody- Of course not Bailey.

Carey- Hi boy whoaaaaaa is that who I think she is.

Cody- Mom come here I have to talk to you for a second. Bailey hold on.

Zack,Carey,and Cody gather in a secret conference

Cody- Yeah mom that's Bailey Pickett my girlfriend…

Carey- Oh my she's so pretty! My little men!!!!

Cody and Zack- Oh mom c'mon we're 17 in September!

Carey- Oh right sorry!

Bailey- Hi you must be Cody's mom, my name's Bailey nice to meet you.

Cody- Mom I was kinda hoping she could stay with us during Spring Break.

Carey- Of course and she can sleep in you rroom. While I sleep with Arwin.

Zack and Cody- Arwin!!! What kind of a sick joke is this?

Carey- Didn't you read your letters me and Arwin are dating.

Zack- NO!!!!!!!!!!

Bailey- What's wrong with that, Arwin seemed nice when I talked to him

Cody- Trust me this is not going to turn out so good **gulp**

Carey- Hi London why are you soaking wet

Cody- I can answer that it's because…

London- Cody shut it I don't want to hear about it.

Cody- Okay…

London- Now Carey I'm going to my limo and have lunch at Chez Roberts

Carey- Okay see you… Oh my goodness Bailey you're so adorable (she pinches her cheeks)

Bailey- Thanks **smiles**

Carey- Now c'mon now I think Maddie's been waiting to see you guys

Zack- Maddie!!!! LET'S GO!!!!

Bailey- Maddie still works at the Tipton?

Cody- You bet she's saving up to go to collage by that I mean clown collage

Bailey- Really?

Cody- But I think she's going to ask London for the tuition to go to MIT

Bailey- Figured… Thanks again for letting me come with you Cody.

Cody- No prob.


	4. Chapter 3: The Tipton and the Movie

Chapter 3: The Tipton and the Movie

The car pulls up at the Tipton with Zack and Cody reminicing of there time at the hotel

Zack- Hey dude remember the time went skating with Tony Hawk.

Cody- Oh yeah! No wait I broke my arm...

Zack- Good times good times.

Cody- Arghhhhh.... You made me miss the science fair.

Zack- It wasn't my fault you slipped on my ice cream....

Cody- Whatever, anyways this is where we used to live.

Bailey- Wow it looks awesome

The 4 walk in and see the familiar lobby.

Cody- (Tears begin to accumilate) I miss this place so much

Zack- Move over bozo MADDIE!!!

Maddie gives Zack a hug

Maddie- Hey Zack oh nice to see you again Bailey. Cody a pleasure as always

Cody- You know Bailey and I are an item. Two people that like each other. Like boy and girl. And we're dating yeah see I'm not a boy I'm a wild man!

Everyone in the lobby starts to stare at Cody

Cody- Sorry...

Maddie- Congratulations

Suddenly Arwin walks by

Arwin- Hey honey bear

Carey-Hey handsome

Zack and Cody- Really in front of us?

Carey- Sorry

Cody- Bailey I'll show you our suite.

Bailey- Awesome

Cody and Bailey go upstairs while Zack stays to flirt with Maddie.

Bailey- Wow this is pretty neat.

Cody- I know there's only 2 beds so I guess we'll have to share.

Bailey- No problem I look forward to bunking with you.

Cody- (Yes my dream is coming true!)

Cody- Wanna go catch a movie?

Bailey-Sure

Both march out and hold hands.

Meanwhlie London arrives at the Tipton

Zack- Hey Maddie look what I can do (farts happy birthday) Woody taught me!

Maddie- Ewww....

London- I'm back!!!

Maddie- Hi London

London- Hi Maddie I'm rich!

Maddie- I know

London- and you're poor!

Maddie- I know that!

London- Bye I'm going to my closet.

Maddie- You mean your city.....

London- No it's called closet country. Bye I'm going to count my jewelry.

Maddie-This could be a while

Cody- Hey guys wanna go watch Horror Over the Horizon 2?

Maddie and Zack- Sure...

In Cody's mind the movie was cheap and unrealistic, for Zack his favourite part was the gory scenes, and Bailey's opinion was it was scarier than a cow that wouldn't milk.

The three got back to the hotel by 11:00 and got ready for bed while Maddie walked home.

Bailey-Boy that film was ssssssssssooooooooooooooooooo not sssssccccccaaaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyyy...

Bailey was trembeling and Cody noticed

Cody- Yeah sure.

Amazingly the two fit into the bed.

Cody- Good night Zack!

Zack- **snore** **snore** **snore**

Cody- 'night Bailey

Bailey- Good night Cody.

But it wasn't a good night for Bailey for she couldn't sleep as she tossed and turned until Cody woke up.

Cody- What's wrong Bailey? **yawn**

Bailey- Well I can't sleep because that movie really scares me... Go back to sleep Cody I'm fine.

Cody- I think this'll help

Cody lifted up his arms and put it around Bailey

Cody- Does this help?

Bailey-Yeah I think it does.

The two drifted off to sleep in no time. Truly as Cody watched Bailey sleep in front of him he thought this was a dream come true hugging Bailey tight.


	5. Chapter 4: Marissahhh

Chapter 4: Marris-ahhh

8:00 time to get up for Cody who would make watched as Zack was asleep in his own kind of way. And Bailey who would wake up at 6:30 was still asleep.

Cody-Making chocolate pancakes hmmmhmmmhmmmm....

Zack who had the nose of a dog woke up opened the door and quickly went to ask cody for some

Cody-Making chocolate pancakes hmmhmahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zack-Can I have some?

Cody- Go back to sleep Zack.... Breakfast doesn't start 'till 9:00

Zack-Then why are you cooking

Cody- For my self

Zack- Give me some

Zack tried to grab the plate and the two wrestled

Cody- Ahhhhhh Zombie!!!

Zack- Where???

And Zack went back to his bed and hid in his covers

Cody-Works everytime hehehhehe..... (Well maybe I should wake every one up....)

Mom get up.

Cody then walked to the bed room where he could see Zack was under the covers and wetting his pants.

Cody- LOL little Zackie poo is wetting his pants.

Zack- We shall never talk of this again.

Cody- Zombie!

Zack- Where?!

Cody tiptoed to his bed where Bailey was sleeping like a kitten.

Cody- Bailey **nudge** wake up

Bailey- Is it my turn to milk the goat mammaw?

Cody- No it's time for breakfast

Bailey- Okey Doke. And Cody thanks for last night

Cody- No problem **hug**

The four then sit at the table for a delicious meal.

But Zack decides to eat his on the couch and watch TV.

Zack- Guys look this Proffesional Swimmer girl is coming to stay at the Tipton. WHAT THE MARRISA????

Cody-Who???

Zack- It's that girl who we found on the boat and had amnisea! That I carefully rejuvinated her to relax instead of being compettitve.

Cody- Oh it's that chick that you thought was a mermaid and you kept hitting on her until she finally gave you a chance.

Zack- Huh

Cody- YOU HIT ON GIRL= SHE LIKE YOU

Zack- Oh.... Anyways it says she's competing in a tournament in Boston

Cody- Mom where's Arwin.

Carey- He went to the janitor's convention

Bailey- Oh oh let me guess they have the newest gadgets in plumbing, cleaning, and filterization.

Carey- How do you know that!

Bailey- It's been held at Kettlecorn for the last 5 years.

Cody- C'mon let's get dressed I want to show Bailey a tour of this hotel.

Zack- You do that while I try to score a date with MARRIS

Carey begins to strre at Zack

Zack-AHHH I mean trying to score a play date with MARRIS-AHHH.

Carey- That's my boys!


End file.
